


Abandon

by Despondent_Sigur



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, M/M, Super Short Fic, Tragedy, not happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Despondent_Sigur/pseuds/Despondent_Sigur
Summary: I've been thinking about how sad this paring is outside BE and wanted to explore it a little. It's battle on the City of Enbarr, BL route and Ferdinand is looking for Hubert. *Based on their enemy conversation during Chapter 21 Assault on Enbarr*





	Abandon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Sigur here, this is hopefully my comeback to fic writing. 
> 
> This depressing idea followed me around for a week probably, and I couldn't read other precious fic out of fear I might find one similar to my idea (which wouldn't be impossible) then get disheartened and toss it, then repeat the vicious cycle.
> 
> I apologise for my Midas Angst Touch beforehand~

**Abandon**

The once great streets of Enbarr were covered in blood and corpses of enemy and ally soldiers, the battle was heated, the Kingdom’s main troops were already at the centre of the city, by the opera house.

The hooves of Ferdinand’s horse echoed as he road through a deserted alley, he knew this city by heart, pained memories bottling up inside him. Golden memories of a past that presented itself further away than those 5 years.

A faceless enemy attempted to stop him, they were felled in a swift swoosh of his lance.

To the side, the old library he used to stop by, they had encountered there so many times over the years.

He could hear how the noise of the battle diminished, but as he passed the blacksmith workshop where he spent hours admiring the fine work, he knew he had to press forward.

Some lonesome sniper tried to surprise attack him, how foolish of them, as if he could forget how they first kissed at that particularly dark corner. The enemy bleed.

Enemy after enemy were left to bleed out on the cold cobblestone, just as his golden memories were being torn apart, his happiness bleed too.

Ferdinand knew, he had to be the one to see _him_.

The tea shop was the last stop, the sacred place that stored many of his best spent hours, how many cups of tea and coffee had they shared there? One could only wonder. It was there where he had _realised_ how much in love he was with the man sitting across him.

But that place also hold some sour memories, the seed of his future was planted there, and so, even if his body was in pain, even if his soul was in pieces. Ferdinand von Aegir had long ago made his resolve, nothing, no-one could make him turn back.

Ferdinand halted his horse at a safe distance, then steadied his shaking arm and took a deep breath.

There, at the end of his road, the black figure of Hubert stood tall and proud as ever. The grim man turned to face Ferdinand, his severe facial expression was mildly eased with the tiniest of smiles, “Running into you in the capital like this” he said as he crossed his arms “I have to say, it’s almost sentimental” and a fleeting glimpse of nostalgia manifested in his glance.

“Hubert. She must leave.” Ferdinand’s throat was dry. Calling his name like this was painful.

“You really think you can make her?” Hubert looked displeased.

Ferdinand tried not to care too much about Hubert’s furrowed brows “It does not matter what I think. Those are my orders.” And with that they jumped into battle.

With cold determination Ferdinand swung his lance at Hubert who immediately dodged mocking Ferdinand in the process “So those are your orders? Very well.”

Hubert retaliated with one of his magical spells. “Hubert, please!” Ferdinand’s horse jumped out of the attack’s range “Please…”

“Please what?” Hubert kept aiming at his foe “You opposed the Empire, you opposed her Majesty. Ferdinand you left me!” he finally landed a hit.

The magic from the attack hurt Ferdinand, but not as much as Hubert’s words “YOU kept me in the dark…” his grip on the lance tightened “Did you even truly LOVED ME, HUBERT?!” he charged at full force against his love.

The lance pierced through its enemy’s chest, stumbling Hubert fell to the ground, his white gloved hand shakily reaching to his wound only to get soaked in his own warm blood “I…only wanted… to… protect you-“ Hubert managed to articulate before coughing blood.

Ferdinand realised in horror what he had done, hurriedly dismounted and rushed to where his lover lied “Hubert no! Oh nononono, what have I done!” Ferdinand kneeled before his crime, his own breath abandoning his lungs, he held Hubert’s face on his own sinning hands with a delicate touch.

“You did… your duty” Ferdinand’s tears started rolling silently.

“Hubert, please, don’t leave-! I-I!”

In an almost inaudible voice were Hubert’s last words “Ferdinand, I…”

With his forehead pressed against Hubert’s, his only love, Ferdinand’s sobs grew louder, his tears refused to stop falling over the dead man.

The pain on his chest was so immense that he probably didn’t feel when a sneaky enemy stabbed him from the back. His last thoughts were of how he wished they could find each other again on a different life, far less troubled.

And so, the curtain fell over their tragedy.

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeey~ thanks for sticking around to the bitter end.
> 
> I might (or might not) work on a prequel/sequel since my original bunny plot included those (50% less depressing than this I swear!).


End file.
